Batalla de dos y medio
by Alba Eterno
Summary: Draco a veces se pierde, Harry lo ama y Severus..., él está muerto. "Algún día, Snape, algún día... ganaré". [Harco/Snaco]. AU.


**Nota de Autor: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí se verá cuánto adoro el Snaco y el Harco. Ah, Severus querido, siempre molestando aún cuando no estás. Disfruten de la lectura.**

**¡Advertencia! Cuando era más joven, no pensé en mencionar esto, pero ahora lo haré. Aquí se menciona cuestiones de consentimiento dudoso y manipulación.**

**Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Batalla de dos y medio**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué tanto puedes cambiar?_ Me pregunta con su mirada perdida en el olvido, y yo, yo simplemente me quedo mirándole con duda. Nunca pude saber de qué o quién está hablando. Es un misterio, uno agridulce. A veces, parece que me estuviese preguntando a mí, pero en ocasiones, sus ojos apagados y sonrisa lejana, me advierte que la conversación no será sobre nosotros, sino de algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo.

No sé qué hacer cuando aquello ocurre, cuando en esos momentos ya no lo siento conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Investigo en cada libro de medimagia, pero no encuentro respuesta. Pienso, con temor, que el olvido no es suficiente. ¿Qué sucedió aquella vez? ¿Qué es lo que guardas? Las dudas asaltan y me atormentan.

— Por favor, háblame a mí — Le suplico sólo en la intimidad.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Me mira confundido, sus ojos no me mienten, de verdad no sabe a qué me refiero —. No te entiendo, Harry. Siempre charlamos.

— Lo siento, cariño — Le acaricio los cabellos, sé que le gusta, y por alguna razón, quiere tenerlo hasta los hombros.

¿Será una pista? Me enfurezco porque sé que lo es. Es un grito de su corazón por mantener algún recuerdo, algo que llene ese vacío que tiene. Sonríe como un niño, dulce e ingenuo, se aleja de mis brazos para seguir con sus pociones.

— _Snape _— De mis labios brota ese nombre prohibido.

Le temo a un hombre que ya no existe, no está para quitarme lo que tanto quiero. Sin embargo, puedo sentirlo en mi Draco.

— ¿Ni muerto me dejas en paz? — pregunto con odio. ¡Lo odio aún muerto!

— ¿Harry? — Esa voz, tan sedosa, que me atrae a pecar —, otra vez estás mencionando a… ese hombre.

No puedo evitarlo; lo envuelvo en mis brazos con posesividad y un dejo de temor. No soportaría perder lo que deseo. Mi Draco me abraza y el fantasma desaparece, por ahora. Lo beso con pasión, lo desnudo con delicadeza y le hago el amor salvajemente. Me descontrolo con sólo sentir su piel y mirarlo a los ojos, esos cristales grises que guardarán secretos por siempre.

Secretos que no podré saber.

— ¡Harry!

Y la _magia_ se detiene ante el llamado de esa persona que tanto me recuerda la imagen que debo de seguir llevando ante el mundo mágico. Con autocontrol, me limpio y visto para salir, sin dejar que el cuerpo perfecto, cubierto de marcas y mi esencia, me obligue a volver a tomarlo.

— Volveré en la noche — Le sonrío.

— Cada vez vuelves más seguido… y por más tiempo.

Qué tierno, está por dormirse. No me atrevo a comentar nada sobre ese tema, estoy consciente de que mi adicción por él se está volviendo incontrolable.

— Lo sé. Traeré más ingredientes para tus pociones.

— Gracias.

Abro la puerta de su habitación y entro a mi despacho. Con un hechizo de mi invención, la puerta de mi paraíso personal se camufla. Imposible detectarlo y entrar sin mí y mi autorización. Con una máscara, por demás ensayada, vuelvo al teatro de mi vida.

— Ginny.

— Amor — Se cruza de brazos; está enojada, qué novedad —, ¿podrías dejar de trabajar tanto? Me estás descuidando…

— Ser Auror es un trabajo que exige mucho de mi tiempo y concentración.

— Harry, hace dos años que estamos casados… ¿podríamos ya ampliar la familia? — Me abraza y ese aroma no es el que me gusta.

— Ginny, cielo, mírame — Ella lo hace y yo ya la tengo a mi merced —. Más adelante, somos jóvenes aún.

— Sí, Harry, lo que digas.

Se aleja ausentemente a cocinar. Sólo unas horas más y ya estaré de nuevo contigo, dragón, espera. Es cierto, prometí buscar más ingredientes para sus pociones. Pero antes, debo quitarme esta túnica y ponerme otra. Mientras me cambio, la pregunta vuelve.

_¿Qué tanto puedes cambiar?_

Mucho. Puedo cambiar tanto que ni mis amigos y esposa lo notan. Sospechan que algo no encaja, aunque no tienen pruebas y lo descartan rápidamente. Todo por ti, Draco. Te tengo en mi poder. Aún no sé por qué no recuerdas nada de tu vida. Ni siquiera que eres un Malfoy, el último con vida.

¿Tendrás algo que ver sobre esto, Severus Snape? Sé que sí, porque jamás olvidaré aquel beso en la sala de pociones. Ese beso tan puro que le diste a mi Draco. Tampoco podré olvidar su sonrojo y el brillo en su mirar, y esas palabras que hieren, aún después de tantos años, mi corazón.

— _Te amo, Severus. _

— _Y yo a ti._

¡No me lo quitarás! Estás muerto; muerto físicamente, muerto para el mundo mágico y muerto en la memoria de él. Gané, Snape. Nunca podrás entrar en Draco como yo, nunca escucharás sus palabras cariñosas y su corazón jamás poseerás. Es mío.

— Aunque… — Miro el espejo de la habitación y mi reflejo ya no es el de Harry Potter, sino es de _ese hombre_ —, no importa que aún no me diga te amo y sólo sea un "te quiero", sé que podré ocupar tu lugar pronto.

Esas palabras las he dicho hace cuatro años, ya he avanzado desde entonces; me quiere y poco a poco me amará. Estoy seguro.

(*) (*) (*)

En una amplia cama, envuelto en sábanas blancas, un joven rubio duerme plácidamente. Unas lágrimas brotan desde sus ojos cerrados y se pierden en la almohada. Siente frío y tiembla ligeramente. En sus sueños, un hombre alto, de mirada oscura y piel nívea, lo abraza, susurrándole palabras que lo llenan de calidez.

— _Severus… _— murmura entre sueños y sonríe —. _Te amo._

— _Yo también te amo, mi pequeño._

— _¿Siempre estaremos juntos?_

— _Draco…_

— _¿Nunca te olvidarás de mí? _

— _Nunca me olvidaré de ti._

_El hombre lo besó con dulzura, lentamente. Lo acunó entre sus brazos y besó su frente._

— _Sev, tengo diecisiete años, ¡no me trates como si fuera un niño!_

— _Siempre lo serás para mí._

El lugar cambia y un cuarto oscuro aparece; un adolescente mezcla en un caldero una sustancia de color negro. Su rostro está rojo, sus ojos hinchados y no deja de temblar.

— _Solo un poco y…, ya estará — Decía entre sollozos —. Te prometí vivir, y lo haré._

_Colocó la poción en un frasquito con sumo cuidado; la llevó hasta sus labios. Mirando el techo y sin lágrimas ya, sonrió._

— _Viviré. Pero tu recuerdo me hará imposible amar de nuevo, Severus. Por eso…, mientras esté despierto, no recordaré nada…, y al dormir — Su sonrisa se ensanchó —, te recordaré. Así podré cumplir tu promesa y la mía, la de amarte por siempre. Solo a ti, mi Severus._

Al abrir los ojos, se encuentra con el rostro de un joven de su edad, de brillantes esmeraldas y una sonrisa que calla historias. Le sonríe y unos brazos fuertes lo apresan.

— Te amo, Draco.

— Te quiero, Harry — Contesta sinceramente. Por alguna razón, no puede pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto desea su amante.

Harry lo admira seguro en esas cuatro paredes, agradecido de los recuerdos perdidos. Prefiere no decir nada ante la nula correspondencia de sus palabras.

— Harry…

— Dime, Draco.

— ¿Trajiste los ingredientes que me prometiste?

— Sí.

La mirada grisácea se pierde entre los calderos, alejando su mente de nuevo del presente; suspira y susurra incoherencias. Potter sabe — ya no hay caso seguir negándolo —, que tendrá que esperar su turno para tenerlo.

— "_¿Aún en la muerte y en el olvido su lazo es más fuerte que el mío en vida?". _

— ¿Harry? — Parpadea confuso.

— Estoy aquí, amor. Sigue con tus pociones mientras termino unos informes.

— ¡Sí! Hoy haré una poción nueva que te ayudará en tus misiones, ya verás.

Vistiendo una túnica simple oscura, se sumerge entre raíces y demás materiales que Harry odia, porque simplemente le recuerdan su lucha constante.

.

.

— _Potter, nunca podrá ocupar mi lugar._

— _¡Claro que lo haré, Snape! — Le espetó con furia —. ¡Él será mío!_

— _Puede ser, Potter. Sin embargo, yo soy el que tiene su corazón y lo tendrá por siempre. _

_Con una fría mirada y sin mediar más palabras, se marchó a sus mazmorras, dejando a Harry tragarse sus celos y lágrimas en el desierto pasillo. No pudo evitar confirmar lo que más temía, Severus Snape amaba a Draco profundamente, y para su desgracia, era fervientemente correspondido._

_._

_._

— Algún día, Snape, algún día… ganaré.

**Fin**


End file.
